Vampire Epidemic
by Penguinator 24
Summary: My Holloween fanfic! While stargazing on a late October night, Pat is bitten and infected by a vampire bat. One by one, every animal at the central park zoo becomes a vampire, except one. He must team with an unlikely ally to take down the lead vampire. Has Skilene, Mumble/Gloria, and Sly/Carmelita.
1. Chapter 1

This is Penguinator 24, and this is my Halloween fanfic for this year. This is a crossover with Penguins of Madagascar, Happy Feet, and a few more of my fandoms. Enjoy!

Vampire Epidemic  
Chapter 1

It was a crystal clear and cold late October night and Pat was up late, doing some stargazing. 'Man, it is cold! I'm glad that I grabbed my sweater.' Pat thought. Someone was spying on him. "Pat, you're going to become a vampire if my name isn't Clemson! You foiled my last plan to take out Julien and become king of the Central Park Zoo! So, I will turn you into a vampire so you can start my vampire army!" Clemson said with an evil grin on his face. "Wow, what a beautiful night!" Pat said to himself. "You're going to pay!" Clemson said as he dove toward Pat. 'What the hamsteaks?! Bat!' Pat thought. Pat began to run around, trying to avoid the bat chasing him. He ran as fast as he could, but Clemson was faster. Clemson bit into Pat's neck, and the change has begun. "It…help." Pat tried to say, but it was too late. He had sprouted a pair of fangs and unquenchable thirst for blood. His feathers turned from bright white to a deep grey. His eyes had turned to red. "Need blood! Private." Pat said to himself as he jumped into the HQ.

"Hello Private!" Pat said in a raspy voice. "Oh, Pat. You have a cold or something?" Private asked. "No. I just have a different voice right now. Private, you look tired. Let me help you." Pat said. "Pat, you're scaring me!" "I'm a vampire!" Pat said, showing Private his fangs. Pat subsequently bit into Private's neck, turning Private into a vampire as well. "How do you feel?" Pat asked. "I feel hungry, hungry for blood!"

Meanwhile, "My plan is working perfectly! I shall rule the central park zoo! Muhahahahaha!" Clemson proclaimed.

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar belongs to Nickelodeon and DreamWorks pictures; Happy Feet belongs to Warner Brothers and Village Roadshow Pictures.

Claimer: Pat belongs to me, Penguinator 24.

I hope you enjoyed this! This is the story that I will be working on the most over the next month. Please send me your reviews! Thanks- NEVER GIVE UP!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2 of Vampire Epidemic. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

"The night is still early!" Pat proclaimed. "Let's go find our newest vampire brethren!" Private said as the two vampire penguins left the HQ and split up, looking for their next victims.

Private stayed in the Penguin HQ, searching for his first victim, Kowalski. "Hello Kowalski." Private said in a deep, demented voice. "Hello Private. It sounds like you have a cold." Kowalski said. "No, I don't Kowalski. Look closer!" Private said. He noticed the feathers on Private's chest were a dull grey, and Privates eye color had shifted from light blue to blood red. "You're a vampire!" Kowalski exclaimed as he began to run away from Private. Private caught up to him in the main area of the HQ, and jumped onto Kowalski. "Yes, I am a vampire and you'll soon be one too." Private said. "NO! I can fight this!" Kowalski said. But he was wrong. Private thrust his fangs into Kowalski's neck, and the change was complete. Kowalski, the smartest of the penguins, had become a vampire.

Somewhere near Central Park, Clemson was, again, spying on the Zoo. "The smart one, Kowalski, is already a vampire? This is going to be easier than I thought. But, I feel we are missing someone. Where is Skipper?" Clemson said to himself.

Meanwhile, Pat was searching for his next victim. "Mumble!" He said to himself as he jumped into the Emperor Penguin habitat. "Hello, Mumble." Pat said with an evil grin on his face. "Hi Pat! You sound like you're sick." Mumble said. "You could say that." Pat said as blood dripped from his fangs. "Is that blood?" Mumble asked as he began to tremble. "Yes, I am a vampire!" Pat yelled as jumped onto Mumble and sank his fangs into the Emperor Penguin's neck. Erik had seen every second of the attack. "Daddy, are you okay?" Erik said with a worried look on his face. "Yes, I'm great!" Mumble said as he lunged to his own son! "Dad, what is wrong with you!?" Erik asked, trembling. "I'm a vampire now! Why don't come to me son, don't you want to be a vampire too?" Mumble said with a sadistic grin on his face. "No!" Erik said as he took off toward the penguin HQ. He found shelter in the penguin HQ behind the stuffed fish. 'I need to find Mr. Skipper.' Erik thought to himself trembling.

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar belongs to Erik Darnell and Tom McGrath; Happy Feet belongs to Warner Brothers and Village Roadshow Pictures.

Claimer: Pat belongs to me, Penguinator 24.

I hope that you enjoyed! Please review, I want your feedback!

Never give up on your dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

This is chapter 3 of Vampire Epidemic. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

It was finally morning! Skipper had returned from roaming the streets of New York, looking for Blowhole. "Rico, where is Private, Kowalski, and Pat?" Skipper asked. "They are vampires!" Rico grunted. "What?!" Skipper asked. "So is my father!" a little voice yelled from behind the stuffed prize fish. Gloria, who had woken up after Mumble became a vampire, jumped down into the HQ. "Erik! Honey, are you in here?" Gloria spouted, with tears streaming from her eyes. "I'm behind the stuffed fish!" Skipper opened the fish and Erik zipped to his crying mother. "Mama, why are you crying? I'm right here." Erik said. "I'm glad I found you!" Gloria said. "So, what do we do now?" Marlene asked. "Well, I'm sure that Bentley and I can come up with a plan, but we need time." Sly stated. "Okay, let me get this straight. Pat, Private, Kowalski, and Mumble are all vampires?" Skipper asked. "Yes. Okay here's the plan. Everybody, take up a weapon to protect yourself." Bentley said. "Then what?" Ramon asked. "Then pray that they don't come after you! Everybody, get to a hiding position!" Sly said.

Meanwhile, Pat, Kowalski, Private, and Mumble were all together, spying on the HQ from one of the HQ's escape tunnels. "Yes, they have fallen into our trap! Tonight, we shall make the night bloody!" Pat proclaimed. "But for now, we shall watch them find their hiding spots!" Kowalski yelled. Each of the vampires then fell asleep, preparing for the bloody night battle.

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar belongs to Eric Darnell and Tom McGrath; Happy Feet belongs to Warner Brothers and Village Roadshow Pictures; Sly Cooper belongs to Sucker Punch, Sanzaru Games, and Sony Computer Entertainment.

Claimer: Pat belongs to me, Penguinator 24.

I know that the chapter was short. I promise there are more chapters coming.

Never give up on your dreams!


End file.
